Pitter Patter
by shadowcat15
Summary: One-shot. Tohru wakes up to a rainy day, and decides to spend it with Kyo.


Title: Pitter Patter

Author: shadowcat15

Tohru slowly came out of the haze that was her dreams, and the first thing to assalt her senses was the _pitter patter_ of rain on her window. She opened her eyes and early morning sunlight streamed into her room. Tohru sleepily turned off her alarm (which had been blaring away for a while) and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Today was Sunday, so she didn't have to go to school. She picked out her clothes, and made her lazy way towards the bathroom.

Tohru exited the bathroom and started to think about what to make for breakfast. Her thoughts were goint for something simple, when another thought hit her—Kyo. He was always grumpy when it rained. Knowing him, he had woken up and had no intention of leaving his room all day. And as Tohru knew from when she was sick, sitting alone in your room can get very boring.

__

I'll have to make him some snacks, she thought. And since there was nothing to do today, she could keep him company all day long. Tohry smiled at the thought and set to work on breakfast.

As Tohru had predicted, Kyo was still in bed. He put the book he was reading (something for school) down as he heard her enter the room. His eyebrows rose slightly when he saw shw was laden with a few trays of food, one of breakfast, and a few snack trays.

"Good morning, Kyo." she said cheerfully.

"Hey." he returned. Nodding towards all of the food he asked, "What's all that stuff for?"

"Oh, this?" she set them down on the floor by his bed, "These are for us, I know that since you don't feel very lively when it's raining, I made you a special breakfast, and since there's nothing for me to do today, I'm spending it with you." she smiled brightly at him, and he couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, I'm not very good company." he warned her teasingly, but also half-serious.

"I'm used to you by now." He breifly wondered if he should be offended, "I know that you don't mean most of the mean thing you say. At least not when they're directed towards me." Kyo blushed at this: she knew him too well. They sat in silencefor a while and Kyo noticed she was still standing. He scooted over and motioned for her to sit.

She shook her head wildly, "Oh, no! I couldn't! I know how badly you feel when it rains, I couldn't possibly take part of your bed--"

Kyo sighed as Tohru continued to babble on and on. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto the bed, Unfortunatly, Kyo pulled her to the bed, but seemed to forget that he was _on_ the bed. Tohru fell on him, and for a split second, he flet her chest pressed against his, and then a _pooft_ of smoke filled the bedm and his body changed to his cat shape.

Tohru looked down, once the smoke had cleared, and saw—nothing. She panicked, "Kyo? Where are you!" A muffled sound came from beneath the blankets and they shifted slightly as orange ears popped out, followed by the rest of a cat's head. The cat shook itself, as if to clear it's head, and the rest of it's body pawed it's way out of the blankets.

Tohru couldn't help herself, she giggled, and picked Kyo up, hugging him to her chest.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" he asked as she started to run her hands over his fur, her fingers delighting at the softness. Kyo squirmed, but her hands _did_ feel good. His body seemed to forget it needed the brains permission because he started purring and snuggling into he arms. She giggled again.

"I know it's bad of me to take advantage of you when you're like this, but I've always wanted to do this, and you'll never let me do it anytime else."

A loud purring noise was Kyo's only response to her words. the gentle fingers lulled him to sleep, and his purring had a similar effect on her.

Shigure had been up for a while, not having been able to sleep. He had been struck with sudden inspiration for his latest manuscript, and it had refused to let him get anything done until he wrote it down. So after an hour of laying in bed wishing he were asleep, he got up and sat in front of his computer, letting the words flow from his mind.

Shigure paused in his typing. His sensitive ears had picked up the soft poof that had signaled Kyo's transformation a while ago, but evrything had gone quiet. _Maybe I should see what those two are up too…_ he said to himself, and made his way up the stairs.

First he stuck his head into Tohru's room. Empty. Next stop: Kyo's.

He slowly opened the door, as not to disturb whomever was inside, or whatever they were doing.

The sight that greeted him made him smile. Tohru was asleep on Kyo's bed. On her chest was an orange cat Shigure recognized as Kyo. Her fingers were burried in his fur, and he was purring contently, also asleep.

Still smiling, Shigure shut the door. Kyo's ears twitched. The only sound that remained was the _pitter patter_ of the rain.

Owari


End file.
